


A Quiet Adventure

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, OFC! Elena Martinez, OMC! Roman Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Its not often the Black Widow is surprised, that’s all she is when she encounters Elena at a coffee shop.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

  


“You’re a spy…”

The words shook Natasha out of her daze. Not that much surprised her, after all the Russian ex-spy had pretty much seen it all now. Being part of the Avengers did that. Not even after shit had hit the literal fan. 

That was beyond the point.

Had she become so complacent that anyone in a coffee shop could surprise her?!

The noise that followed her non-shock didn’t register at first. She didn’t understand what it meant. 

A giggle.

She let out a slow breath as the woman sat across from her, lips spread wide in a warm and welcome grin. “No, you are not losing your touch,” she offered setting her book down and waving to one of the barista’s at the counter, before her warm brown eyes moved back to the red head. “My name’s Elena and the thing is I have an uncanny ability to read people.”

Natasha stayed silent, she looked up as the barista came over dropping a cup off and patting Elena on the shoulder, he sent Nat a wink as he stepped away. Green eyes slid back to brown, she watched as Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took a quick sip from her cup.

“No name? That’s okay, I frequent this place, next time you come stop by and say hello!” she pointed at the small table near the back before standing and moving to said table. 

Natasha watched her settle down and looked over her shoulder. Licking her lips she scooted back when her phone rang. Looking at it she let out a quick exasperated sigh and stood. 

Stopping by the counter she paid for another drink and pointed towards the back, the blond smirked at her nodding his head, “yeah I know what she drinks. Trust me it’ll make her day that you paid… Nat right?”

She chewed on her bottom lip for a second and nodded, “Could you? I have my phone number right here…” 

His smile nearly blinded her, “YEAH!” he cleared his throat and sobered a bit, “yeah…of course!”


	2. Chapter 2

The debriefing was tedious, all the intel was right there in reports and why did they need to do this?

She glowered at Steve who motioned for her to wait when it was finally called and looked at her cell, sending a quick text.

“Who you texting?” came Clint’s voice right in her ear, “who’s that?!”

Nat slipped her thumb over her phone, closing the screen down, Elena had sent a picture message, her face filling half the screen alongside Roman’s. The blond barista had his arm around her shoulder and a cup with ‘Nat’ barely visible. It had made her smile.

“He must be something!” Clint crowed proudly having snuck peek, “cute for a blond…you do have a thing for blond’s…”

Steve stepped over, “so..that’s where you’ve been disappearing to?”

“Really Cap?!” she asked punching Clint in the shoulder and making the man wince as she stepped from the meeting room.

“We’re just concerned!” Steve called after her.

“Blond guy, think it’s the little cafe down the street,” Clint offered.

Steve looked over at him, at his smirk and shook his head. “We couldn’t.”

* * *

Natasha smiled softly as Elena went about her day, she had gone to a thrift store and found a few dresses she had liked, had stopped by the nursing home she worked at and made a few calls…

Elena looked over the edge of her cup, brown eyes curious, “How was work?”

Natasha’s green eyes watched her for a moment, moving to the book sitting between them. “How is this book?”

Elena set her cup down, pursing her lips, “you tell me how work was and I will tell you how this book is going.”

Natasha looked over at the blond that was taking orders, he was flirting with a couple of men at the counter, men she recognized. “Busy. I will see you tomorrow?” Natasha didn’t wait for a response and stood purposely walking towards the two tall men.

“ABORT, ABORT…” Clint yelled bailing, Steve looking around and failing to escape as a slim hand caught the back of his neck.

Roman laughed waving at them, “Bye Nat!!” he grinned broadly and glancing over to see Elena staring at her hands, he didn’t like the way her shoulders slumped.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Elena smiled as Natasha followed her, “I cannot believe you haven’t come to the farmers market before!!” She squealed. 

“Well,” she shrugged following along, “work keeps me busy.”

Elena caught her hands and beamed so widely Nat could feel her entire being warm up. “Thank you for taking the day!”

“Ahh, it’s not that big a deal,” she shrugged, looking away. There were booths set up in a line, New York never did anything small. The booths were hardly anything she thought a small town market would hold.

“So, this place is basically a huge amusement park!!” Elena giggled and keeping a firm hold on her hand tore off towards a booth that boasted to sell the best apple cider. “Ohhh! We have to get one for Roman!” she was already in line, hopping from one foot to the next, Nat unable to keep the smile from her lips. 

“When is that brat going to join us?”

Elena turned with another giggle, “he should get off in the next thirty minutes!”

Nat stepped closer, running a hand along her jaw and brushing a strand of dark hair back behind her ear. “Then I have you all to myself for thirty minutes!”

Elena beamed up at her, she felt her face heat as the red head smiled at her. “W-well,” another giggle bubbled up. “You’ll love the apple cider, it’s pretty good! Almost as good as the kind back home!”

“Ahh, and where exactly was that?”

Elena puckered her lips and mock glared at her, “I’ve already told you that so many times!”

Nat laughed pulling her along, “teasing!” she poked the brunette. “Are those books I see?”

Elena grinned, “that’s where I found that book on stars last week!”

“Hm, then what a good thing I decided to come along,” Nat sighed wrapping an arm around the petites waist.

Elena squirmed for an instant and quickly wrapped her own arm around Nat’s waist tugging her further into the market. Nat watched her as she ‘oohh-ed’ and ‘ahhh-ed’ over everything. Pulling a soft blue dress from a rack and putting it back just as quickly, “wait…” Nat pulled her back. “Try it on.”

Elena shook her head smiling, “No. I just came with enough to get a few candles and restock on honey.”

Nat pursed her lips, “at least try it on?”

Elena chewed on her bottom lip for a few moments as Nat held the dress out to her, and finally sighed. “Okay, but just to see if it fits, which it probably won’t!”

Natasha watched as she slipped into the small dressing rooms there, making her way around it quickly so that she was satisfied no one would be peeping on her when Roman walked up. 

Elena stepped out and the blond dropped his jaw, “lookin’ good Elena!!” he grinned.

Natasha smiled, pleased as pie, “excuse me?” she called to the vendor, “we’re taking it!”


	4. Chapter 4

Elena shifted from foot to foot, Roman perked an eyebrow. 

“Y’know she said she’d be here?”

Elena squeaked and dropped her head, “she also said she was bringing friends.”

Roman watched as she toyed with the fabric of her dress, soft blue, she had worn brown boots with it and he liked the look. “Your adorable when your flustered, now hold…. still…” he was running his hands through her hair when the door to the coffee shop opened and Natasha walked in flanked by two tall blond men.

Elena giggled when the red head planted herself between Roman and herself, “you look lovely, shall we?” she asked Roman wrapping an arm around her shoulder as Elena stared at her.

“Yes, yes! Hey!!! Tyyyyy!!” Elena waved over the other barista who took their orders and the five sat down.

Natasha sat between the two men staring quietly at Elena and Roman. The thicker blond cleared his throat, “so… My name is Steve Rogers, that there is Clint Barton, we … work with Nat, how did you guys meet?”

“I guessed that she was a spy!” Elena said cheerily, grinning ear to ear. Clint sputtered and Elena frowned, “Oh, sorry, my name is Elena Martinez,” she looked over at Roman who sighed.

“You two remember me? Roman Vale, I work here in the coffee shop, anyone who is friends with Elena is a friend of mine,” he said laying and arm over the top of her chair.

“Roman,” Nat hummed, Tyler stepped up handing them their orders.

Steve’s smile was sweet, while Clint’s looked like he was ready to make trouble. Elena peeked at Nat as the conversation began to flow, Roman excitedly telling Clint about the archery tournament that was coming up in a few weeks. 

Green eyes met her brown ones and Elena smiled brightly. Nat relaxed a bit and nodded along with Steve who shook her shoulders, “she’s always had my back, which is why we’re friends.”

Elena puckered her lips and tilted her head, “oh.”

Nat smirked, “did you think?”

Elena blushed. “It’s just… you seem more..”

“Relaxed around them, she thought you were banging one of them,” Roman finished taking a gulp of his drink.

“ROMAN!” Elena felt her face burn as Clint guffawed throwing his head back and Steve sat expressionless for a few minutes. 

“We used to, at one point,” Steve hummed thoughtfully. “Weren’t you two also a thing back in the day?”

“When I was young and impetuous,” Nat answered quickly.

“HEY!! You loved me insanely back then!” Clint nudged her.

Elena smiled softly, she was glad to see that Nat had such reliable friends watching out for her. 

“Elena?” Nat pulled her aside as the three men chattered aside them, “I like the dress.”

She grinned and before she could move Nat dropped a kiss to her lips. 

“I’ll see you soon alright?”

Elena nodded dumbfounded watching as the two men linked their arms with hers and they walked off.

“I saw that,” Roman sang in her ear.

“It wasn’t a dream?” Elena whispered, hand touching her lips, “ _ **IT WASN’T A DREAM?!**_ ” she squealed loudly, Roman laughing and hugging her as she bounced.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Natasha glared at Clint.

Clint stared back, expression impassive.

Elena looked from one to the other, her hand tingling as Nat held it firmly.

“If you need anything you come find me got it Elena?” Clint asked pointedly.

Elena nodded, feeling Nat relax next to her. She looked around the tower and squeaked when Nat pulled her along. 

“This is going to go very fast okay?” Nat asked looking at her. Elena could only nod as she was stopped, “this is Wanda and Vision.” She introduced, several eyes turning on her, Elena smiled brightly and waved, “that there is Bucky Barnes, and Tony Stank just walked in,” Nat said pointing at the man who looked up with a frown. It turned into a smile as he made a beeline for the two women.

“Nope, she’s mine Stark, that there is Bruce, I swear he’s a huge cuddly bear, but you only cuddle with me got it?” Elena nodded again and squeaked again when Nat kept her moving even as Tony complained. Elena giggled as Nat ran her through the operating system which was an AI named FRIDAY.

Elena felt her head swim as the door shut behind them and they were alone. 

“There was-” she gasped and Nat looked at her with curiosity. “I just realized I was right!!! I mean the first time I spoke to you I said you were a spy and it was cause I was reading a spy novel and-”

Nat smirked moving in on her and pressing her lips to Elena’s silencing her. “You’re so cute, I can’t get enough of it!”

Elena blushed, “so this is a thing? Right? I’m not making it up in my head?” 

Nat scoffed and shook her head, “I’d be more than happy to continue showing you it is quite real.”

“Oh…”


End file.
